User talk:Nealybealy
Hello this is a guy who never got featured in-game. I was supposed to... sniff sniff... ohai Strombie=Strombies are Survival Stromlings, and theres already a stromling page. GF Deep Dive=Doesnt mean its underwater, theres also a Zorillo Plaza Deep Dive map. PvP=Theres already a siege page. Find Your Faction Leader=This should go on the Crux Prime page until its released. LUP Team Abs Of Steel=When their map is listed as a 01 live map there will be a page for their map and it'll list that its created by them. -Yhnmko1 Reason for undoing edits The reason I removed your edits to Vertigo Loop and PRDX-4 is because they weren't in a good format for the wiki. For instance, the Vertigo Loop section you put in was in the strategy section, and had nothing to do with strategy. Vertigo Lane isn't an official term. "Standing behind my car in Vertigo Lane" should be more like "A player standing behind his car". In the case of PRDX-4, the section you added didn't really make any sense (I couldn't figure out what you were trying to say, not enough detail) and there were spelling errors. Jamesster.LEGO 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Nealybealy: Thanks for telling me Jamesster! Like my Alpha pictures? Yeah, I do. Where did you find them? Jamesster.LEGO 17:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I got them from a video. Which video? By the way, sign your posts with the Signature button. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The product information on Amazon. Nealybealy 18:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) When you take the pictures of the video, could you make sure you're getting the entire screen, and put it in full screen for max resolution? Jamesster.LEGO 19:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll be sure to! You posted those spiderboss pictures right when I was gonna upload the same ones.. Lol! Nealybealy 19:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, sorry, not trying to steal your credit or anything, just trying to make sure they're in good quality. Sorry if it seemed like that. :) Jamesster.LEGO 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's fine! We're friends, so we should help eachother. Nealybealy 20:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What??? I have een you on the LMBs what are the pics on your profile and how did you get them? I took them myself. They are of the Vertigo Loop glitch world!Nealybealy 19:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any room on your friends list? No room sorry. --Nealybealy 01:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 17:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) NT pic interesting...how did u get tha nexus tower pic? Drigle I took it myself when I was out of bounds.--Nealybealy 19:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whats the file no one has used? My Lunibook Name is Jazzermb PM me please, NealyBealy. I PMed you! Nealybealy 22:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The Files My username on Lunibook is dog4591 and I will not use the files for evil onky for good. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 21:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I searched you and couldn't find you.. PM Nealybealy on Lunibook and I'll send the info Nealybealy 21:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Opps I was on their database not their forum. I made an account there now so PM me. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay I PMed you. Nealybealy 00:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. P.S. I fixed the sig problem I made. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 01:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You do realise OoB is against the TOS now don't you? Nevertheless, I seriously wanna know how you got super high up there in Ninjago Monastery. Sir Randolph 14:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Randolph Yes, I completely understand. Doesn't mean I don't want to go out there :P and it's pretty simple, just I cannot share how. Nealybealy 19:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Please.... just mail me in-game Sir Randolph 00:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Randolph .dds Copypasta'd from Skype (which you're not on at the moment :P ): PM jamesster: Uh, you said you've converted how many pictures from .dds? PM jamesster: You've got a bit of an issue.. Black backgrounds. PM jamesster: What program are you using, anyways? Irfanview? PM jamesster: Re-uploaded the guild pics in the right resolution, and with the actual backgrounds PM jamesster: But if you've already done over a hundred like you did the guild pics... Oy vey PM jamesster: <_> Uhhhhh.... What do you mean? I use them from Irfanview. I copy the pictures from there and go into paint, which I then save the photos. And a lot :P Nealybealy 02:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning That word isn't allowed on the chat, but I'm guessing you already guessed that... I guess... Why is that word so bad? But hey, won't happen again... Not really fair, it's not THAT bad. Nealybealy 00:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) It's certainly not the worst out there, but the basic rule of thumb here is that if it's black listed in-game, it's probably not a good idea to say it here. Well the word "yet" is a black-listed word in-game. Yes, I understand about the word I said. It won't happen again, and thanks for explaining. Nealybealy 01:15, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How did you get out of bounds in BONS? - Jazzermb Heya, it's me, Krysto. Here's a link to my profile page as requested: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Krysto2002 Pics Where did you get the 3rd faction specialty valiant pics? Nexus HQ? Jon002 No I did not. I got them from myself :P Nealybealy 22:39, December 11, 2011 (UTC) @NealyBealy, Try MediaFire, that might work... ~Krysto Okay, I will. Nealybealy 23:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SUCCESS! Got everything on a flash drive now... the sheer size is causing some minor problems every now and then but for the most part it is jaw dropping amazement. I love the Ronin Disguise :P its hilarious! Among other awesome items I'll post eventually if ya want em on the wiki. You are free to do that Krysto :) Nealybealy 00:51, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Level 40 Thank you so much for helping me get to level 40 today, as well as countless bons rewards. EpicBoss 00:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Nice meeting you too! :) Nealybealy 00:30, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's the file... What's the file name of this: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Gauntlet I wanna texture it and get petter pics. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I forget lol! I think it was named test map something or other.. Nealybealy 20:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Nealybealy! To say thanks for help me be a moderator on the Alpha Wiki, I made you a signature based on your faction. Nealybealy If you wanna use it, then go to your preferences and... 1. Put { {SUBST:User:Keo5/Signature|} } in the signature box without the spaces in between the {s 2. Check Custom Siganture 3. Save 4. Sign your posts with 3 tildes, not 4, 3. Tiger Lol, thanks!! Nealybealy Video What happened to your AG Survival OoB video? I want to watch it now. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I found a new OoB trick in AG Survival! I can show you it soon, if you're on :) NVM NVM! I don't need it. I figured it out. 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 23:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Vertigo Loop Is the Vertigo Loop racetrack glitch still possible to do? Yahooie7 14:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 No, it is not. AGS OOB Can you tell/show me how to do oob in ags please? EpicBoss 15:24, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Just go up to any wall and equip your horse, stick its' behind through the wall, then heal or damage yourself. You should be pushed out. Ah, so just like n.t. oob with the horse. Thanks! Np! 00:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, by all means, get pics! Reply - Youreeka building Looks good! I haven't taken a solid look at the original but it looks pretty accurate from memory. Thanks! :D I was aiming to get it as accurate as possible, because not many Youreeka buildings have been built/documented. 20:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Profile Hey! Put this code on your profile under the "Pages I've made" part. It will help. :) *fail* the code doesn't work. Go to source mode to see the code. namespace=0 createdby=Nealybealy ordermethod=title mode=unordered 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 22:08, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply - Spaceman Bob Yeah, I saw that, along with some other stuff I think that said he dispensed imagination or something. Been a while, I'd have to double check that... Regardless, he's either a variation of Bob or Bob himself. Oh, Imagination? That's his first quest to players. And Spaceman Bob is not the same Bob because this: __MG__SpaceShip Bob, SpaceShip Instance __MG__Raumschiff, Bob, Raumschiff-Testinstanz __MG__Spaceship Bob, Spaceship Instance Bob Bob Bob THAT is Bob on the Venture Explorer. 22:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hm... I wonder if it's Bob's pre-alpha model? The one where he had animations for actually using his control station and stuff instead of standing there and waving? I dunno. I'll take a look and see if I can find anything more, let me know if you also find more on this. Please Would you just stop? I never did anything against you, and I didn't want to lose you as a friend. :/ Mistergryphon (Talk) 11:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Try getting off my talk page. I don't want to hear it; I've heard it enough already from you and Aaron. Stop posting on here. 22:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk Thanks for the links and the chat messages. If you have time tomorrow, then stop by on chat again for a short talk. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] Chat What time, in Eastern time, would work best for you? I want to talk to you on the wiki chat. 19:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Everything before 3 PM EST is good. :) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Where did you get this shirt? 21:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I have one as well. It could be obtained at the LEGO Club "LEGO Universe" meeting in July 2010. They also gaveout an exclusive "LEGO Universe" LEGO Club Door Brick bearing the same design. I will probably scan it in soon. -ProfessorBrickkeeper 22:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I got the brick too. Don't have time to scan it in. Got two 12 paragraph essays due tomorrow :/ 00:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) LEGO® Next MMO. Hello Neal. I was wondering what you meant by saying "Awaiting LEGO® Next MMO. Please tell me if they are making another. Thanks,SS By that I meant I'm waiting for LEGO to make another MMO. Currently they have no plans for an MMO. 23:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Server MC Server is updated,go to http://lbbstudios.net/Servers.html to see the IP; terribly sorry for the trouble. G / Darwin 23:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! :D 00:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You Created A Monster Indeed you did. Remember that render of your mosaic I'm doing? Well, I've been working on it this week, and when it finally finished tonight, a quarter of it was chopped off, and the white background was messed up. On top of that, it takes 3 minutes to parse all the bricks. I'm doing a new one right now, but you really made a monster here. :P 22:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well I just got back from vacation.. :P :Anyways, I hope you had fun with my monster :P : 20:45, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I did! I finished the second render last night. I just need to upload it and PM you somewhere with the original image (if I do a render of something that I did not make, I try to get the image back to the model's creator ;)). :: 21:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Lost ::Awesome! Glad to hear it! Could PM me on LUNF! Sounds good :D :: 21:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) why did you block me on that wiki maby i would join it and help it! ps from Lost twilight energy (talk) 20:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Lost, I blocked you because I've seen your behavior. I don't want to see you acting like that on it. 00:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) MMOs I assume that from your list you like MMOs... You might like Dofus. It's a tactical-turn based RPG made by Ankama (who made VNOG). I'm a huge fan.-BobaFett2 Oh yes, I do really like MMOs. :P Hmmm... Interesting. Turn-based RPGs aren't my favorite MMOs, but I'll take a look at it. Thanks for the suggestion! 02:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Creation Lab Pictures Hi. I didn't take them off your Flickr. I got them from the LU creation lab a long time ago when I was archiving all of my old creations I made. Those are the names of the original files, BTW. ;) Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 19:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just had to make sure. :P 00:55, April 30, 2013 (UTC) SWTOR Hey, saw ya played SWTOR. What server are you on? (I'm Klintrin, btw) -Klintrin I play on Jedi Covenant, I think. 21:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I do too. Maybe we could meet up sometime? -Klint Sure! I'm a F2P player, just saying. :P I'm Nealybealy in-game. 03:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Warframe Neal,you might not know me,but if I'm not wrong,I saw you in one of the Warframe forums.Just want to confirm ^^ [[User:Iankelly|'Iankelly']] - [[User_talk:Iankelly|'Talk']] 11:13, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey! Yup, been a member of warframe for 11 months. (actually a little longer, but meh) Just send me a PM on the forums so I actually know your name on there. XD (As you know, I go by Nealybealy on warframe too) 15:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete my page? Great Find! Hey Nealy, this is Bioniclejaller (aka Jon002). I just saw that you figured out the checksums to the Earth Gauntlet! Congrats! really hope your not still mad at me for my mistake a while ago... But anyways, I was wondering if by any chance you could share with me the Earth Gauntlet checksum.. I'd really love to explore that world! I won't share it with anyone else right now, and I can actually promise that :). But only if you want to, just message me or reply to this. Jon002 'How did you change items on your minifigure' '''How did you puted the vempire cap and npc Items ??' on the LUNI Server i Think. Josaya (talk) 20:34, November 7, 2014 (UTC) hello Neal! i was just wondering, how did you manage to get to the earth gauntlet? and how did you get a picture wearing paradox and sentilnal faction gear? thanks, riley Rileyrecen (talk) 18:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I used what I had to figure things out. Some of it you could easily figure out, while others require a client that only a few have. 20:27, November 17, 2014 (UTC) hello again Neal, thanks for the reply! would you be willing to post or email me the checksum for it? and i was also wondering if you were trying to get any of the other worlds, such as say, the kingdom world. thanks! Riley Rileyrecen (talk) 22:11, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Seriously? Have you not seen that people have asked that already? 01:38, November 19, 2014 (UTC)